My Will
by Isis Katz
Summary: Kagome did something she regrets, but she is left with a beautiful gift. A daughter named Korei, Korei wanders into the fuedal world. Kagome must get her back and will she reclame a love.(Kag/???)
1. Default Chapter

**__**

My Will

'It shouldn't of happened...... but it did....... I should of said no......... I couldn't say no...... he actually gave me a choice but I didn't say no........... now I am left with a beautiful gift that I wouldn't trade for the world', Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cat Buyo screeching. Then in a streak of white fur Buyo ran under Kagome's bed. " Korei I told you to leave Buyo alone", scolded Kagome, Korei looked up her golden eyes and blackish blue hair shined with the sunlight. Kagome looked at her sternly as Korei gave her the most innocent little face, Kagome tried to suppress a giggle but it leapt out. "Don't make that face you look like someone when you do it", said Kagome kneeling down to be face to face with Korei, "Who do I look like Mama", asked Korei, Kagome smiled warmly when Korei called her Mama, Kagome hugged Korei and then scratched her little ears that mounted on her head. "Korei you remind of someone that I know or used to know", said Kagome slowly looking out her window at straight at the little hut that held...the Bone Eaters Well. Korei followed her mothers gaze and then asked, "Mommy why did you put those prayer spells on the door?", Kagome looked over to her she always advise her daughter to stay away from that hut. Her warnings always failed cause everyday Korei would come running in the house tears running down her face because she touched the door. "I've told you a million times Korei, its very dangerous down there", said Kagome, 'It has been nearly four years since I've been down there', thought Kagome looking down to the ground, Korei then turned her attention to running outside chasing the falling cherry blossoms. She usually jumped to the top of the tree without hesitation and then take a nap and of course Kagome had to sometimes get a ladder to get her down for bed. 'She moves fast, just like he does', thought Kagome, "Korei come inside time for your bath", called Kagome but looked outside expecting to see her daughter jumping about on the branches..... but she wasn't there. "Korei where are you!!!!!", screamed Kagome frantically searching for her daughter, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks there in front of the well's door stood Korei. Korei stood with one of the prayer papers in her hand, Kagome gasped and ran to her daughter, "Korei I told you to stay away from here", said Kagome, "But mommy I think the well was calling me", said Korei. Kagome looked over at the well door and said an incantation and the paper in Korei's clawed hand magically pasted back on to the door, this time with a stronger force on it. "Never come to this door again", said Kagome grabbing her daughters hand and dragging her inside, Korei took her bath and was about to be tucked in, "Mommy who was my daddy?", asked Korei, "That honey is a question not meant to be answered, now go to bed", said Kagome tucking her daughter in and kissing her on her forehead her little ears twitched but she fell right to sleep. Korei woke up about midnight to the sound of pulsing, "Its coming from mommy's room", said Korei and slowly entered her mother's room to find on her mother's desk a very valuable prize. "What are they?", asked Korei to herself, they were none other than the Shikon Jewel shards, "It's so pretty", said Korei and she carefully took out one shard and it actually pulled her straight to the Bone Eaters Well. The prayer papers on the door burned away and the door flew open pulling Korei into the well. Korei fell with a thud on the other side, "Ouch!!!! That was a hard fall, Mommy please help me up!!!!", screamed Korei she waited for an answer but her plea was answered by the dreadful sound of silence, "Mommy..... where am I", said Korei slowly and she jumped up out of the well. She then remembered the shard that did this to her it was tightly clutched in her clawed hand, "It was this stupid shards fault", yelled Korei then looked up to find herself eclipsed in forest, "Where am I?", asked Korei to herself she then turned to a hideous odor. She gasped and stared wide eyed for behind her stood a big black demon, his red eyes were aimed straight at her, "give me the jewel shard", he growled, "what are you!?!?", asked Korei her voice shaking with fear. "I am I great demon and I see your just a puny little hanyou", said the youkai, "Hanyou?", Korei asked herself but her question was short lived for the beast lunged. "Aieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Korei she extended her hand and a purple light enclosed the beast he screeched and it was over his body lay in a bloody mess at her feet. The smell of burnt skin and blood made her pinch her sensitive nose, "Oh gosh I just killed someone", whispered Korei her voice sounding short of breath. She looked at the shard and decided to keep it close, then a scent caught her nose off guard, it was the delicious smell of food. "I'm kind of hungry", said the four year old hanyou she popped her fingers and ran towards the scent, it came from a little hut, "I should wait till they're asleep", said Korei and waited outside till the people in the hut were sound asleep. "Now's my chance", said Korei and sneakily slipped inside the hut, she found no food but in the hand of a man, she slowly took the food from his hand. Slowly.... slowly.....JUST LIKE THAT she was caught. "Who is this a little thief", said the man, "Oh Inuyasha let it go", said Sango turning on the light and she gasped, "Who is this Inuyasha?", asked Kaede shocked at what she saw, "let go of me you jerk!!!!!", yelled Korei kicking and punching wildly while Inuyasha held her by her shirt collar. "Inuyasha she has something in her hand", said Kaede, Korei stopped moving and slowly opened her hand revealing the jewel shard. "Who are you?", asked Inuyasha growling in her face, "My name is Korei", said Korei shaking free from Inuyasha's grasp, "Where are your parents?", asked Miroku, "My mom is at home but I lost her after falling into that well", said Korei, "What well?", asked Inuyasha, "The Bone Eaters Well, dummy", said Korei sitting on the floor of the hut and slowly drifting to sleep, "Wait who is your mother?", asked Inuyasha but it was to late Korei had fallen into a deep slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Korei means (Beautiful- Pretty)


	2. My Will Chapter 2

**__**

My Will Chapter Two

Kagome woke up to find her Shikon shards bottle on the floor, "Odd, I thought for sure I had it on top of the desk", said Kagome scratching her head, "Well got to wake Korei up", said Kagome, "but first let me shower and brush my teeth", said Kagome smiling. After that she dressed into her college uniform a short navy blue skirt with a long sleeve white shirt, it was her basic old school uniform except it was navy blue. "Korei get up.............. Korei?", said Kagome walking over to her daughter's bedroom, "Korei?", said Kagome slowly opening the door and finding her bed empty. Kagome started to panic, "Maybe she's down stairs", said Kagome trying to sound calm, "Korei?", said Kagome half expecting to see her daughter jump out and say, "Morning mommy I'm ready to go to Grandma's house(Kagome's mom moved to a better house Kagome decided to stay in her old one)", but there was no happy little girl just a big house with Kagome all alone. "Could she have.....", she didn't finish her sentence she just ran upstairs grabbed the Shikon shards put them on a necklace and ran outside. "I told her not to go to the well", said Kagome running then stopping, she watched as the door to the well swung peacefully in the wind, "Korei", said Kagome she ran inside towards the well she hesitated them jumped in. She landed softly since she was more used to it, "I hope your safe", said Kagome she climbed out of the well and took a long look around, "Its been so long I wonder if he still thinks of me as he walks all alone", said Kagome and then headed off towards Kaede's village. As she entered the village it was so quiet every villager was still sleeping, "There's Kaede's hut", said Kagome it was so silent not even the wind blew. Then Kagome slowly walked into the hut and ten pairs of eyes stared at her, "Is that really you Kagome?", asked Inuyasha slowly getting up staring at her wide eyed, "Inuyasha", said Kagome and then her gaze ended on her daughter who woke up and screamed, "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MOMMY!!!!!! You found me I know you told me to stay from the well but the jewel shard took me there then it grabbed me in and I fell here then I was attacked by a demon and some purple light came from my hand and it barbequed the demon and then I was hungry and this man started shaking me and wouldn't let me have food", Kagome started feeling dizzy for her daughter didn't know how to take a breath, "Okay honey breath", said Kagome tightly hugging her daughter, "I would if I could but your squishing me mom", said Korei. "So Inuyasha didn't treat you with respect", said Kagome turning to Inuyasha, "Sit Boy!!!", *CRASH*. "This is your thanks to me after I took care of your daughter all night", said Inuyasha rubbing his face, "Kagome we thought we had lost you forever after you left really mad then after that we searched and searched for you. We gave up.... we thought you were dead", said Sango her eyes filling with tears, "Don't cry Sango I'm here now. By the way where is Shippo?", said Kagome, "Shippo is in Kaede's sick room in the back he cried himself ill", said Miroku. "I hope he's okay", said Kagome, "Kagome I need to talk to you", said Inuyasha, "Okay Inuyasha, Sango watch Korei for me", said Kagome. Sango nodded and Kagome left with Inuyasha, "What did you want to talk about?", asked Kagome, "Why did you leave?", asked Inuyasha. "I got really mad that's all and then something happened...", Kagome trailed off. "Who is Korei's father?", asked Inuyasha, "Let me tell you the story. When I got mad at you I went into the forest and cried Sesshomaru found me and he took me to his palace in the western lands. I don't know what happened but I think........I think I fell in love, and then we spent a night together, That's when I left because I thought he would kill me if he found out he had a hanyou for a child", said Kagome tears forming at her eyes, "So Korei is my niece. Have you told her who her father is?", said Inuyasha staring at Kagome she blinked and turned her face away from him, "I thought it was unnecessary for her to know, but now I think she really does need to know", said Kagome, "So you want to go and tell her?", asked Inuyasha, "No I want to show her", said Kagome now smiling a bright smile, "Huh?", said Inuyasha raising his eyebrows, "I have to get Korei I'm going to find Sesshomaru", said Kagome waving to Inuyasha, "Wait don't you want me to go with you?", asked Inuyasha, "No. You would cause more conflict", said Kagome. She ran in the hut and explained where she was going, "Your going to take my to see Daddy?", asked Korei jumping up and down with delight, "Yes, you will finally meet your father", said Kagome she gathered her stuff and left on her way, 'Be careful Kagome', thought Inuyasha as Kagome descended into the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Some where deep in the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wonder if she'll ever come back?", asked Sesshomaru to himself, "Lord Sesshomaru are we ever going to give up on looking for her you've been in every village, forest, and canyon. It seems she disappeared and if she really cared about you she would have stayed", said Jaken then he immediately stopped talking for Sesshomaru gave him the most ugliest look in the world. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru!!!!", screamed Jaken he plea was cut short Sesshomaru simply stepped on him and continued on his way, 'I will find you Kagome', thought Sesshomaru when he smelled a faint scent in the wind. "Could it be...............Kagome...."

******************************************************************************************

"Mommy I'm tired of walking can we sit down", whined Korei, Kagome sighed and said, "Come lets make camp under this tree", Korei smiled and Kagome made a fire. Kagome made some ramen for Korei, "Mom what's a hanyou?", asked Korei, "Its a half demon, half human. Who called you that?", said Kagome, "The demon who attacked me when I came out of the well, He called me a puny hanyou", said Korei drowsily. Kagome's eyes widened, ' she said a purple light came from her hand, maybe her priestess powers are awakening', thought Kagome, Kagome felt something twitching and looked down to see Korei's little foot moving, Kagome giggled then she sensed someone watching them. "Who's there?", asked Kagome getting up fast and pulling out her bow which she had already mastered, "I thought you were gone forever", said a voice and out of the shadows came Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped and put her bow down, "Sesshomaru....", was all she said and she flew into his arms and received a passionate kiss, he broke the kiss and held her tight, "Why did you leave?", asked Sesshomaru. Kagome pulled away and pointed towards Korei who slept soundly in a sleeping bag, "Who is this?", asked Sesshomaru, "Your daughter", said Kagome going to Korei who smelled her mother's worry and woke up. "Mommy?", asked Korei who opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of her, "Mommy who's that?", asked Korei outstretching her hand she felt the power rising through her hand. "Korei stop!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome, "Why Mommy?", asked Korei putting her hand down, "Because this is you.......father", said Kagome tears in her eyes. Korei turned and stared at Sesshomaru, she slowly walked over to him, "Your my daddy?", asked Korei her little golden eyes lost in his own gold orbs. "Kagome, why did you runaway from this....... why?", asked Sesshomaru looking over at Kagome who slowly walked to her daughter's side, "I thought you'd hate her for being a hanyou I thought you would kill her and me", said Kagome her hazel eyes filled with worry. Sesshomaru was speechless, "Lord Sesshomaru, you found your wench", said Jaken out of breath, Korei scowled and ran up to him with super fast speed and said, "I may only be four but I know what that word is, and I don't appreciate you calling my mom that", said Korei putting a fist in Jaken's face, "What are you going to do about it?", asked Jaken getting his staff ready. "Shut up you ugly toad!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Korei and punched Jaken making him fly a few miles away, Sesshomaru smiled, "She certainly is her fathers daughter", said Kagome hugging Sesshomaru who was still smiling, "Yes and I love both of you", purred Sesshomaru in Kagome's ear making her shiver with delight. Korei walked over to her parents and looked at her father, "Daddy how come you never came to see me?", asked Korei grabbing onto his sash, "Cause I never knew I had a daughter", said Sesshomaru bending down to her level, her dog ears twitched and she studied his face & he studied hers. Kagome wanted to laugh they looked funny like that, a strong youkai looking upon the face of a four year old hanyou, "Sesshomaru how far is your palace?", asked Kagome, "About two miles, but before we set off let us rest here", said Sesshomaru picking Korei up and he tucked her into her sleeping bag, "Night Daddy", said Korei, "Night my little hanyou", said Sesshomaru and watched as she drifted off to sleep. 


	3. My Will Chapter 3

**__**

My Will Chapter Three

This Is Very Short, chapter, I have been sort of busy with the TAKS(Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills, Yes I'm from Falfurrias, Texas and yes I'm in seventh grade. Sad isn't it) Test. 

Korei woke up and looked around, she first noticed her mother and father sleeping very, very close to each other. "Mommy! Daddy! wake up its morning!!!!", yelled Korei jumping out of her sleeping bag and jumping up upon a tree, "What??", said Kagome groggily. Sesshomaru smiled at her and kissed her forehead, she smiled and said, "Last night was a good welcome back gift", he kissed her and said, "how's your shoulder?". Kagome remembered last night and the bite Sesshomaru had given her to make her his, "Its okay", said Kagome, last night was a wonderful experience, though they didn't go _all the way _it was something worth wanting. Sesshomaru stood up and said, "If we leave now we could probably get there before dark", Kagome nodded and gathered up her things, "Do you think we could stop at a village I need to buy some more arrows", said Kagome, "and maybe buy a small bow for Korei", said Sesshomaru looking at his daughter hanging upside down from a tree. "Good idea Sessho", said Kagome getting her back pack, "Korei lets go!!!!", yelled Kagome, "Okay mommy", said Korei and jumped down from the tree. While walking Korei stared at her father's sword Tensaiga. "Daddy do you ever use that sword?", asked Korei, "This is a healing sword. Not one to use for a battle", said Sesshomaru not looking down at her. Korei frowned and said, "Will you teach me to fight?", Sesshomaru looked down at her and said, "When you are older." She smiled and ran ahead stopping every once in a while to climb a tree, "Look mommy there's a village and I smell food", said Korei, "Korei you just ate breakfast, and your still hungry", said Kagome. Korei stared at her mother, "Oh I forgot Korei your a hanyou, you have a bigger appetite then a human", said Kagome sarcastically, Korei smiled at her mother and ran into the village. Kagome walked in also Korei at her side, Sesshomaru decided not to go through the village so he went around it to wait for them. Korei stood at her mother side and stared at boys hitting a bag full of rocks, Korei wanted to laugh out loud for every time the boys hit the bag they'd cry out in pain. Korei looked at her mother bargaining with the merchant, so she decided to try her luck at the bag. "Look guys a girl wants to try and punch the bag", said one of the boys and they all burst out laughing, Korei growled and said, "Be quiet or I'll scratch your eyeballs out and feed them to the crows", the boys quit laughing. "Alright try it but don't start crying if it hurt your delicate little hand", said the ring leader of the group, Korei punched the bag and turned towards the boys, they snickered and said, "it didn't even move!!!!", Korei shook her finger side to side in front of their faces. She snapped her fingers and the bag fell apart, rocks spilling out all over the ground(Hey she doesn't know how to fight, but she can still punch a freakin bag). Korei smiled, "What are you?", asked one boy then the other yelled out, "She's a dumb hanyou". The boys ran to their parents Korei paid no attention until it happened. "There is the hanyou hurry get stones and throw them at her", said a man, "Huh?", said Korei until she felt the pain of rocks pummeling into her body on all sides. Korei fell to the ground when they started throwing sticks and flint rocks which cut her delicate little face. Korei lay on the ground, 'Why do they do this to me.............. am I not like everyone else.................or is it because their afraid of me........ But THAT GIVES THEM NO RIGHT TO THROW THINGS AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!', yelled Korei in her mind it shadowed out everything all she wanted to do is make the people pay for their cruelty. Kagome came running towards the commotion and saw Korei slowly get up from the ground and her face was cut up badly, and her eyes those eyes......... they shined death in them, they were crimson red and on her cheeks were purple marks. "Korei!!!!!!", Kagome ran to her and fell to the ground holding her daughter close until the people left and quit throwing ruble at them. Kagome wept but her daughter stayed silent. 

"Mother"

"Yes Korei"

"I hate those people"

Kagome wept silently, this truly was a very sad day. 


	4. My Will Chapter 4

**__**

My Will Chapter Four

Kagome kept Korei in her arms frighten of anyone to see her. Sesshomaru then noticed Kagome walking out of the village with Korei tightly in her arms.

"Why are you holding Korei?", asked Sesshomaru a little suspicious.

"Oh no reason", said Kagome.

Sesshomaru then noticed Korei's scratched up face.

"What happened to her?", asked Sesshomaru watching blood slowly cross his daughter's cheek.

"The villagers attacked her, but Sessho let it slide", said Kagome reaching for her loves hand .

He decided to not claim all the villager's lives but tended to Korei.

"Why did those villagers attack her?", asked Sesshomaru as soon as Korei had gone ahead.

"Cause she is a hanyou, that's why", said Kagome tears racing down her cheeks. Sesshomaru held Kagome close.

"Mommy is crying for me......... she feels sorry for me............. I don't like to see mommy cry", said Korei in the middle of a forest when an evil presence came upon her.

"You wish all the pain and suffering would go away?", asked a voice from behind.

"Huh!?!?", said Korei turning around and wiping her tears.

"Who's there?", asked Korei.

There behind Korei stood Naraku baboon mask and all.

"I can make it all go away Korei", said Naraku now standing behind Korei.

"How do you know my name?", asked Korei.

"I have my ways", said Naraku.

"Who are you?", asked Korei in a whisper.

"My name is Naraku", said Naraku, his name made Korei shudder.

"Korei I can help you", said Naraku.

"How?", asked Korei.

"I can make all your worries melt away", said Naraku.

"How can you do that?", asked Korei.

"I can. All I need is the Shikon No Tama", hissed Naraku.

*****************************************************************************************

See I finally made a new chapter four , YAY C'mon get happy. Sorry my bad, Review are gonna be happily accepted. Sorry so short

Isis Katz =^^= 


End file.
